


He’s A Poet!

by TheManOfManyFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Mess, Gen, Happy Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Happy Creativity | Roman Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Virgil’s very flappy (same), but he supports the himbos anyway, but he’s trying his best to be supportive, but the new episode made me so happy, he doesn’t really understand the fuss, he’s a good dad and happy that his kiddos are happy, i’ve never written a sanders sides fic before (we’re ignoring my wattpad fics from when i was 12), these tags are starting to be a mess i’m going to end this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheManOfManyFandoms
Summary: Virgil and Roman break the good news to the rest of the Sides. The problem is, they’re having trouble getting the story out in a coherent fashion.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 22
Kudos: 200





	He’s A Poet!

Incomprehensible screaming is all Patton has time to hear from the kitchen, before he rushes into the living room to see what on earth the matter is. What he sees, instead of someone being brutally murdered, is Roman hopping up and down with excitement and Virgil pacing in circles, flapping his hands violently.

”What’s got you two so excited, kiddos?” Patton questions, feeling a fond smile spreading over his face.

“He!” Roman screeches, “He!”

”Is a poet!” Virgil butts in, flapping his hands harder than ever. He lets out a very un-Virgil like squeal, before clapping a hand over his mouth.

”I’m glad that you two are so happy, but I’m not quite sure what’s going on here. Mind sharing with the class, kiddos?” Patton asks kindly.

”I was unaware there was a class in session,” Logan says confusedly, from where he had been walking into the room.

”It was just an expression, Logan,” Patton giggles.

”Ah, I see. Would anyone like to explain what these two are... doing?” Logan asks, gesturing at Roman and Virgil, who had gone back to screaming.

“I’m not exactly sure, but they sure do seem excited, don’t they?” Patton grins.

Logan claps his hands together loudly, “ **Roman**. **Virgil**. **Calm yourselves**.”

”But he!” Virgil yells right back, “He was so sweet!” Logan sighs long-sufferingly and shrugs at Patton.

” _He_ , huh? Did Thomas find a boy?” Patton asks, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

” _Yes_!” Roman squeals, “and he’s so _cute_!”

”A _boy_ , hm?” Janus slides into the room, looking bored, “I _do_ hope he’s at least rich.”

”Why should that matter, as long as he and Thomas are _simply meant to be_?” Roman sings the end of his sentence, a love-stricken expression on his face.

Janus rolls his eyes, before fixing Virgil with a stare, “I hope _you_ , at least, had the sense to make sure he can provide for us?”

Virgil stares incredulously at him, “He’s not our _sugar daddy_ , Janus. He’s our boyfri- oh my God! Roman, he’s our _boyfriend_!” Clapping a hand over his mouth, he devolves into a state of hysterical giggles. Roman simply sighs in a lovesick manner, staring into the middle distance dramatically.

”Kiddos, kiddos, mind sitting down and explaining all this hullabaloo to the rest of us?” Patton asks, attempting to guide the two ecstatic sides onto the couch. They both sit down, though they’re still jittering with excitement. 

"Roman? Virgil? Please explain this situation from the beginning," Logan says calmly, sitting on a nearby chair.

"Okay, _so_ ," Roman starts excitedly, "We were at the mall and we noticed this _really_ cute guy across the food court!"

"We, uh, saw that he has stickers on his laptop and he likes Paramore and Nightmare Before Christmas!" Virgil's hands flutter happily, as he speaks and that's when Patton notices it.

"Oh my goodness, kiddo! Your eyeshadow!" Patton claps his hands together excitedly.

Virgil blushes scarlet, ducking his head, "Yeah, it, uh, it happens, when I'm, uh, when I'm-"

"His eyeshadow totally _doesn't_ change, when he's head over heels in love. Virgil's not at _all_ mushy like that," Janus speaks up, from where he is, for some reason, perched on the kitchen counter.

"Awww," Patton squeals.

"I must admit, that is rather, er... _cute_ ," Logan admits grudgingly.

"Shut _up_ ," Virgil tried to glare, but his eyes still sparkled with joy.

"Yes, leave Gerard Gay alone, so we can finish the story," Roman butts in, a touch of impatience, in his tone. " _So_ , anyway, we tried a bunch of, frankly embarrassing, things to try and talk to him, but none of them worked, of course."

"We sort of... gave up, after a few bad fails," Virgil admits, "We were just about to leave when-"

"He came to _us_!" Roman bounces up and down excitedly, as he speaks.

"But then, Thomas and I both sort of... panicked and froze," Virgil mumbles, looking a bit ashamed, "and the guy started to leave."

"And then!" Roman cuts him off ecstatically, "My Dark and Stormy Knight, my radiant storm cloud, my ray of moonlight, on a starless night, _actually pushed_ Thomas to go catch up to him!"

Virgil had gone bright red again, as Roman had monologued, and spoke from where he had hidden his face in his sleeves. "I don't know _why_ I did it, but it was so worth it."

"He's so handsome-"

"And sweet-"

"And charming-"

"And kind-"

"And a _Disney_ fan-

"And has a good taste in music-"

"And he's a _poet_ ," they finish together, sighing happily.

”I’m so _proud_ of you, kiddo,” Patton grins at Virgil, itching to hug the anxious Side.

Virgil looks at him for a moment, before sighing and holding his arms out. “ _Fine_ , one hug, Dad,” he rolls his eyes, though he has a small smile tugging at his lips.

Patton immediately wraps his arms around the smaller Side and squeezes, “You did a great job today.”

”Oh, uh, thanks Patton,” Virgil squeezes back briefly, before pulling away, still smiling.

”And one for you, of course, Roman,” Patton says, noticing the prince looking just a little deflated. Roman hugs back a little too desperately, but Patton wouldn’t be a very good dad, if he embarrassed him for it, would he?

When Patton pulls back, Logan clears his throat. “I would like to say that it seems that you both preformed optimally today. Congratulations to Thomas and to you two.” With that, he sinks out.

Janus heaves a long-suffering sigh, “Well, I _suppose_ congratulations _are_ in order. And Virgil?”

”Yes?” Virgil asks warily, drawing back a little.

”I’m _certainly_ not proud of you, or anything like that. I _do_ despise you after all. _Farewell_!” And he sweeps from the room, cloak flapping behind him.

”Dramatic little fucker,” Roman mutters after him. Patton gasps, but doesn’t have the heart to tell off Roman, when he sees he and Virgil giggling. 

”Well, I think I’ll just leave you kiddos to it, then,” Patton smiles at the two of them, who have (seemingly unconsciously) pressed close to eachother. And then, because his heart is full of warmth right now, “Love you two.”

”And I you,” Roman smiles warmly at him.

”Love you too, or whatever,” Virgil mutters, burying his face in the side of Roman’s shoulder. Patton grins at the two once more, before sinking out and leaving them to their own devices.

—————

If, later that evening, Patton returns to the living room, only to find Virgil and Roman fast asleep, cuddling on the couch. And, if he puts a blanket over the two of them, before gently pushing the hair out of both of their faces. And, if he notices that the two look less sad and stressed than they have in months, none of it’s anyone else’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super different from what I usually write, but I love it so much! The episode made me so happy and I needed to write some self-indulgent fluff. Hope you guys enjoy! Lemme know in the comments if you enjoyed these dorks freaking out :)


End file.
